


too much

by yaskiers



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, yennefer and jaskier deserve better than geralt, yenskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaskiers/pseuds/yaskiers
Summary: yennefer knows she’s too much.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	too much

yennefer knows she’s too much. too powerful, too confident, too feeling, too beautiful for most men to handle. men, she has found, prefer it when their female lovers are quiet and unassuming, keeping to themselves and being seen, not heard.

yennefer does not give a single fuck about what men prefer. 

she is as she wants to be, her will is her own, and it always has been. she bows to no man, and she makes sure everyone knows it. 

she enjoyed her time with geralt for that reason- the witcher understood this well

finding out their entire relationship was due to his wish- his meddling with destiny, had put a damper on that. the new knowledge made her feel trapped, as if she had been fooled into her feelings. it was interesting, that that day on the mountain had given her something quite valuable. geralt’s bard. jaskier. 

they had met again at a ball, one of the dozens she went to for her own amusement, the feeling of having the eyes of everyone on her never quite lost its thrill.

and there he was, playing the lute he had always played, standing near the head table. she could almost feel when he saw her, his eyes going wide and his expression almost vulnerable for a moment, before it was hidden again.

ever the true performer, she supposed.

she followed him, after the end of the ball. why, she wasn’t so sure of, but she did.

he paused, apparently more observant than she had expected, and turned.

“why are you following me, witch?” 

“why are you alone, bard?”

they both stayed silent, neither willing to answer.

the answer to both questions was geralt, of course.

yennefer had enough love for the witcher left to want to keep the bard safe, if only safe enough to annoy later.

and jaskier knew when he wasn’t wanted.

and so a tumultuous friendship was formed. 

jaskier followed yennefer much as he had the witcher, and yennefer allowed it, just as the witcher had.

he was easy to care for, his annoyance overshadowed by his small moments of kindness, but most of all, he was accepting of anything yennefer could think to throw at him.

she supposed twenty years by a witcher’s side helped with keeping an open mind.

and one day she asked him, her voice as confident as always, but with a hint of something in the background.

“am i not too much?”

jaskier smiled, and stilled his hand on his lute.

“yes, of course you are. but the ballads are not written about those who are just enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> yennefer 🤝 jaskier  
> deserving better  
> than g*ralt
> 
> thanks for reading!! feel free to talk to me @trissifer on twitter and tumblr <3
> 
> comments are the best


End file.
